ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Chapter 259
Mathew and Riev countinues thier duel. Summary At the Duel * Yami Mathew: What!? is this?! * Riev: I summon the mighty Wicked Giant Frankenstein! ATK/2700, * Yami Mathew: Frankenstein...?! * Hanson: What is this?!! * Riev: Now Wicked Giant Frankenstein, smash this little princess! * Yami Mathew: ahhhhhh (LP-1700) so this was your stratgey from the begining! * Riev: Very late to know, Frankenstein already on the field! you shall now find how to stop it before it wibe the rest of your Life Points!! * Hanson: Pharaoh, this is your test!, defeat the Wicked Giant with the power of the gods!! * Yami Mathew: My turn, draw, great, I sacrifice Millennium Gardna to summon Android - Psycho Shocker ATK/2400!! * Riev: Nooo! * Yami Mathew: Your, Spell of Sacrifice is finished! * Riev: Anyway, Psycho Shocker can't stand agaisnt the power of the Wicked Giant! * Yami Mathew: Heh, Sealing Swords of Light! * Riev: So you want to stall! My turn, draw, I activate the countinues magic card Compensation! when a card from my hand is discarded to the graveyard, i can return a level 2 normal monster from the grave! * Yami Mathew: You don't has more cards in your hand, so it's my turn draw, ehh, no high level monster to sacrifice this Black Necromancer, i summon Warrior of Reflecting Mirror ATK/1800, i end my turn! At a strange place * Kyo: What happened to Riev?!, did he come back?! * ???: Not yet sir * Kyo: then he must find the pharoh!, i don't think he would defeat him anyway?! * ???: Then, Whats your orders * Kyo: Go and make sure Hanson is dead whatever the result of the duel! the graverobber left * Kyo: Heh, i had a felling that you will face me, when that time comes, i will rip you off! At the Duel * Riev: The swords shall vanish in your next turn so i will just pass this turn! * Yami Mathew: eh, draw, * Riev: Black Necromancer effect activates!! * Yami Mathew: again?! * Riev: I discard 1 card from my hand, then Compensation effect activates returning the monster i just discarded One-Eyed Beast to my hand! * Yami Mathew: then it's a combo! * Riev: Not finished yet, Frankenstien shall get 100 points whatever cards sent to my grave with rival card effect! (Frankenstien ATK/2800) * Yami Mathew: (like this, Frankenstein ATK will increases in every turn), yes, i shall defeat Frankenstein!! * Riev: What!! * Yami Mathew: in just three turns, Frankenstein will fall on the ground!! * Riev: What!!, you will not live until then!! * Yami Mathew: Let's see, Sealing Shields of Light, will prevent my 3 monsters from your Frankenstein!! * Riev: Another stalling card, (what if he right i will finished.....) * Yami Mathew: heh (my plan is working, he will be defeated by the fear in his heart before he lose to me) At the Parshino and Paroxes * Paroxes: it dosn't seems that mathew will come! * Parshino: Look, isn't the one on the roof is Mathew!! * Paroxes: Yes, it's him, let's go they run to the house At the Duel * Riev: draw, (i shall do something before the three turns end) * Yami Mathew: .... then they hear someone Knock on the door * Hanson: Who is there!!, Natalya see whats up! * Natalya: Ok my master she opened the door! * Parshino: Whats mathew doing here!! * Natalya: How you know him? * Parshino: You who should tell us how you know him little girl? * Natalya: I am not a littl....Wait, wait!! they both run inside * Yami Mathew: Parshino, Paroxes? Featured Duels (Mathew vs Riev) Riev's Turn * Special Summon Wicked Giant Frankenstein ATK/2700 * He attacks Royal Princess with Wicked Giant Frankenstein, (Mathew LP-1700) Mathew's Turn * He sacrifice Millennium Gardna to summon Android - Psycho Shocker ATK/2400 * He activate Sealing Swords of Light Riev's Turn * He activate countinous magic Compensation. Mathew's Turn * He Normal Summon Warrior of Reflecting Mirror ATK/1800 Riev's Turn * He Pass Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Episodes Category:Chapters